It never rains in California
by Terrorkruemel
Summary: Don,David and Charlie drive out to a suspect but things don't go well... Bad summary, i know but just read my story to check out, and sorry for my english but im no nativ speaker and it's my first fanfic.
1. Prologue

I do not own Numb3rs and I don't own all Eppes and David. I'm writing just for fun not for money

and again, sorry for my english, i'm not a native speaker but i love to write in it :-)

It never rains in California

--Prologue--

It started with a few drops and a knock on the door. From one second to the other hell broke loose. It started to rain heavily nearly in the same moment as a shot rang out. It started with two cries. "Don" and "Charlie, nooo". The one that escaped Charlie's lips when he saw his brother getting shot and the other Don let out when he saw Charlie jumping out of the car and running towards him.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It all ended in the Hospital. "I got my brother killed" Charlie thought while he was sitting in the waiting area on these damn uncomfortable chairs. "Why can't they sweeten the waiting time with some comfortable chairs?" Charlie thought. "That would be fair enough for waiting to hear that you killed your own brother"

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It started with a sound Don knew just too well. The hollow bang only a gun can make. Even before he could finish his thought, he felt a horrible pain in his left leg and before he could realize what happened to him he hit the floor and felt the rain pouring down on him. While his hands were clutching his leg he tried to make out David who took cover behind a car parked in the driveway. He saw that David was unhurt and indicated him that he was hit but so far ok and that David better stay down after he saw that the suspect barricaded himself at his apartment and was still occasionally shooting in the directions of the agents. The only think they could do at this moment is waiting, because they don't know with how many people they were dealing with. While he was moving his gaze from David back to the house his eyes caught something that made is breath halt. His brother got out of the safety of the car and was running towards them.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It ended with the rain. Alan was sitting outside enjoying the sun and a good book he recently bought. It was one of these seldom days where he had the house completely for his own and nothing to do for his studies. He had the old radio turned on witch was only used when someone, mostly Alan, found the time to relax or work in the backyard. "Seems it never rains in southern California" sang Albert Hammond while Alan felt the first raindrop falling on his head. Mumbling he packed his things and ran to the house. "So long day in the sun" Allan thought and relocated on the couch.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It all started with a question: "Please, let me come with you" Charlie pleaded. "I nearly solved the case on my own. All you did was finding out where the guy is living!" "Ah come on Charlie, you know I can't do this, dad would kill me if something happens to you!" Don said while walking towards the lift. They just found some evidence that could nail their prime suspect in a murder case. Charlie managed to produce a list of suspects who would benefit from the dead. It didn't take long and they were able to reduce the list to two suspects and to one of them they were heading right know. "I know, but what could happen to me? It's just a interrogation and I'll be waiting in the car" Charlie looked at Don with his big brown puppy eyes. Don hates it when Charlie does that. It was always so damn hard to say no, so he gave in.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It ended with pain Don never had experienced before. It happened to fast to give him a chance to react. In the second he saw his brother running unprotected in the line of the shooter, he ignored all the pain in his leg and stood up to get between the shooter and his brother. "Charlie nooo" was all he managed to say before he went back to the ground, hit by bullets meant for Charlie.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It nearly started at the same time. Charlie was sitting in Dons SUV watching his brother and David walking up the driveway to the front door. The radio station played "it never rains in southern California" by Albert Hammond and while the rain started to pour down Charlie heard the shot and watched helplessly his brother falling to the ground, clutching his left leg right above the knee. "Don!!" was all he could shout while he opened the door of the car and ran through the rain towards his brother. He saw his brother indicating to David and the expression on his face when he realized that Charlie left the car. "Charlie, noooo" he heard his brother scream, and he could see the pain on his face while he was struggling to get up to save him. But he didn't care. All he could see was that his brother was hurt and that he needed to get to him no matter what.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It ended with Dons blood mixing with the rainwater running down the driveway. All David could do was watching Charlie dropping to the ground in horror as he witnesses his brother saving his live by taking bullets for him, and shooting at the guy behind the window who tried to kill his boss and Charlie. It seemed like ages but finally he heard a body slump down inside the house and the only things that broke the silence were the rain and the radio inside the house witch sang "Gimme a break, give me a break"

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It started with the sudden silence when Charlie realized that he was still lying on the ground. David already reported "agent down" and went over to Don to see in what condition he was. Slowly Charlie got up not sure if it was save to or not. He made his way to David, who was kneeling over Don trying to stop the bleeding by putting pressure to the wounds. "Don, oh my god! What did I do??" Charlie whispered holding his brother hand. " 'S 'key" Was all Don managed to say before he lost consciousness. Charlie felt tears running down his face and the whole world blacked out. He didn't even heard David talking to him or the paramedics trying to get him away from his brother so that they can work on him, trying to save his life. All Charlie could think was :"I killed my brother"

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

It ended with the ringing of the phone. Alan got off the couch and hurried to the phone. It had been a nice day, even with the rain, that made him flee into the house. Still in his thoughts he picked up the phone: "Eppes?" -"Hi Alan, here is David" suddenly Allan felt cold, his good mood was gone. "I've got some bad news. Don got shot. They're bringing him to UCLA Hospital. I'm on my way to your house to pick you up." -"How bad?" was all Allan could think about. He could hear David breath on the other site of the line and after a break that seemd hours for Alan he finally answered- "He took one to his leg and two to his chest" Allan hung up the phone, sat down on the nearest chair and waited for David to arrive.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Please Review, it's my first fanfic so I'll be glad about any form of critics...

sorry that it took me so long for updating but it's exam time at the university and also festival time here in germany...so i had to balance between rocking and learning ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

--I know break in the way of storytelling but Ii just couldn't keep it up the way I started--

Chapter One:

Alan could hardly wait until the car stopped. A few seconds after David turned out the motor Alan was already running towards the hospital entry. The whole drive from Pasadena to UCLA they didn't spoke a word, both lost in their own thoughts about Don. He run up the steps of the entry and nearly crashed into a man who was walking slowly into the building. Alan, normally not that kind of guy, pushed the man away, shouted a "get outta the way" and stopped hard breathing at the reception. "I'm here for my son, Don Eppes, he was brought here, I need to see him!!" –"Sir, please calm down, I'll check the name" the receptionist said. "What was his name again?? Eppes??Ok here we go, he'd been brought in several minutes ago, he should now be in surgery. Just sit down at the waiting area over there the doctor will come and talk to you.". "Thanks", Alan said and went into the direction the lady pointed.

123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234

"Charlie!! Oh my god!! Are you ok??"He heard his father shouting. Charlie looked at him. How could he be ok when it was his fault that his brother got shot, when he saw the worried faces of the paramedics and when he witnessed Don stopping breathing at the ride to the hospital. He looked up to his father:" yeah I'm ok". "What about Don?? Any word about him yet" Alan asked. Charlie shook his head "no, we just got here 10 minutes ago"he said and watched his father pace up and down "Mister Eppes, please sit down, I'm sure it'll take a while until we hear something about Don. There's nothing we can do by now." Alan looked at David nodded and sat down. It seemed like an eternity but finally they saw a man in scrubs approaching the waiting area. "Anyone here for Don Eppes?" he asked. Alan and Charlie nearly jumped up at the same time. "Yeas", Alan said" I'm his father and this is his brother" pointing towards Charlie. "How is my son?" "He's out of surgery" the doctor answered "He'll soon be brought in to the ICU, where you can see him. But first I need to talk in private about his injuries" he said, looking at David. "No. no, it's ok. He can hear everything. He's a good friend and was with him, when he got shot" Alan quickly said. "Well ok", the doctor nodded" Don _received 3 gunshot_ wounds. One hit his leg which fractured his femur. The second and third and bullet hit his chest and penetrated through his rips into his right and left lung which made them collapse. Because of that we had to put him on a respirator until he's able to breathe by himself, this kind of injury also required to place chest tubes to remove air from his chest. " Charlie felt his legs weaken and was glad to have David at his site who guided him to the chair. "Will he be ok??" he heard Alan asking, but it sounded like he was miles away. "The chances are quite good that your son will make a full recovery" the doctor answered "but we'll have to wait until Don wakes up."

123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234

When Charlie entered the room he just wanted to turn around and run away. He couldn't stand the sight of his strong, big brother lying there in this bed, as white as the sheets, not breathing on his own and with all the machines and tubes around him. He looked so vulnerable. He feared to touch him, feared to hurt his brother even more. He watched as his father sat down next to the bed taking Dons hand carefully. "Oh god Donnie! Who did that to you? You've got to stay with us, you hear me?? I need you, your brother needs you!"

All of that was too much for Charlie. He felt his legs giving up under him and fainted even before he reached the floor.

123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234

i know its a short chapter but I'm having a law exam in two days...i promise next chapter will be longer


End file.
